The present invention relates to composing messages. More specifically, the present invention relates to interactive voice messaging for composing messages.
In order to send a message via a mobile phone, a user most often will need to read a small screen, type on a generally awkward and small keypad, use a cryptic handwriting language, correct handwriting translation errors, and select one or more hard/soft buttons on the mobile phone. In general the process of sending a message via a mobile phone requires different user interaction techniques to accomplish a single message sending task.
Thus, a system and method for conveniently creating and sending messages is needed.